


Magic

by SpaceKase



Series: Femslash February 2021 [2]
Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: The aftermath of Year of the Dragon. The Forgotten Worlds are now minus a magical dictator, but there's still the little 'dying magic' problem to take care of. Luckily Hunter knows a certain faun to help out!
Relationships: Elora/Bianca
Series: Femslash February 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139186
Kudos: 1





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> It occurred to me a while ago that Elora was one of my first childhood crushes. I'm not really sure what that says about me.
> 
> Also! The person who wrote this list of prompts is Toxicisnotapineapple. You can find them and this list on tumblr!

"Thanks for coming, Elora."

The faun raised her head from the list in her hands so she could look at Bianca better. A thick forelock of red hair obscured her left eye in a way that looked both thoughtful and fetching. "No problem, Bianca. Avalar's been pretty quiet since our own dictator was taken care of; I've got a lot of time on my hands lately."

Bianca smiled, suddenly feeling sheepish. "Hunter said you were the best at this sort of thing." When her ex-boyfriend had suggested bringing in his ex-girlfriend, of all people, to organize post-Sorceress cleanup and reintegration of dragons of the Forgotten Worlds, she'd had misgivings. Understandably, she thought.

But Elora turned out to not just be organized and rational, she was also calm, intelligent, level-headed, and good with people. Her dreamlike appearance as a warm-furred, cool-eyed woodland creature dressed in leaves betrayed a regular girl next door with leadership skills.

Bianca was beginning to remember just why she had broken up with Hunter in the first place. He had many good qualities; he was sweet, loyal, and apparently had very good taste in girls. But he wasn't for her. Mostly because he was a _he_.

She was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of Elora's cute, musical giggle. She could practically hear the Sorceress now, scolding her for having her head in the clouds, insulting her intelligence. She shoved that thought to be back of her mind; there was time to deal with that mess of trauma later. The literal mess of her homeworlds could be dealt with right now. "Well at least he knows _that_ much." She pursed her lips thoughtfully as she tapped the clipboard in her hand with a pen. "So, here's a plan I've got so far: some of the natives of the Dragon Worlds are going to to go to Midnight Mountain first, then to Evening Lakes; those are worlds that need magic the most. The Peacekeepers and Magic Crafters will be doing the heavy lifting there; their skills are best-equipped for what needs to be done."

This wasn't something Bianca was looking forward to; she suspected the tall, strong, fire-breathing creatures with magic she could only imagine wouldn't be happy with her, the person who'd orchestrated the kidnapping of all one hundred and fifty-one of their children. Still, the drying wells of magic had been a huge concern of hers, and this was a decent solution. _Why didn't we just think of doing that in the_ first _place?_ she caught herself wondering; it probably would have taken a lot less time and effort to just send a courier to the Dragon Worlds asking for help. Of course, then thoughts of the Sorceress reared their ugly, lipstick-smeared heads. _Oh. Right. She didn't_ really _want to fix that...she just wanted baby dragon wings..._

Hopefully not a single one of the little ones would remember any of this incident.

"We'll open diplomatic connections with Avalar, too. I mean...might as well, right? Hunter and I are here, after all." Elora's huge green eyes sparkled as her smile met them. She had a sense of humor, too. It had been a while since Bianca had come across one of those that hadn't been at her expense. "What do you think?"

Bianca was thinking a lot of things right then. But all she could say was "Yeah, that...that sounds good."

On top of everything else, Elora turned out to be a very hard worker. A far cry from Bianca's ex, who would try to focus on whatever task interested him at whatever given moment, but would often get distracted by something else, like the prospect of becoming an expert with a hang-glider or a master manta ray racer. Elora dealt with problems head-on as they came, but with poise, tact, and consideration. When one came about, she would work at it until it was finished.

It was a good thing. Maybe too good. A few days into the massive project, Bianca could tell that Elora was nearing a burnout. The bags under her eyes and the tightness in her joints gave her away. Bianca knew from personal experience; her 'training' at the hands of the Sorceress had involved everything from being made to stand out in the snow for hours to mundane chores like scouring every pot and pan in the palace. She knew the aching, sore signs of exhaustion when she saw it.

"Elora?" she asked one afternoon. "You've been working pretty hard lately."

Elora nodded absently, lifting her forelock out of her eyes to get a better look at the clipboard. "Guess so." The skin beneath the orange-brown fur on her knuckles was pale from how hard she was clutching.

Bianca placed a hand over one of Elora's. "Come on...you need a break."

Maybe it was her words. Or maybe the warm, thick fur on the palm of her hand. Whatever it was, it made Elora relax, ever so slightly. Encouraged, Bianca led her to a comfortable spot near the river of Sunrise Springs. She'd found it was impossible to feel tense or stressed there, listening to the babbling brook in the shade. "I appreciate you taking care of all this," she said. "But you need to take care of yourself, too."

Elora rolled her eyes. "You sound just like Zoe." She leaned back on her elbows. It was the first time Bianca had seen her lie down, she realized.

"Who's Zoe?"

"A fairy. Friend of mine for years now. A lot of this wouldn't have been possible without her and the other fairies."

Bianca nodded. "They're good people," she agreed. "It's actually because of them that I decided to get better at magic." Her ability had surprised everyone in her large family; apparently the last warlock in the family had been a few generations ago on her mother's side. The worlds' magic had already been dying when she was a child; there hadn't been many opportunities for her to learn to hone her craft. When word got out around the worlds that the Sorceress was holding auditions for a potential apprentice, her parents had been ecstatic. She had been, too, at first.

Those days seemed so far away now.

"Oh right! Hunter _said_ you were a witch."

Bianca worried her lower lip with her teeth. "I prefer 'sorceress,'" she said. "And, uh...I'm really still one in training, at that." The Sorceress might have been irredeemably evil, but she'd at least been a decent teacher. Bianca had been trying in vain not to wonder who her next teacher would be.

"Don't be so modest!" Elora nudged Bianca's arm with her elbow. Bianca tried not to focus too hard on the warmth that blossomed from that gentle touch. "Come on...show me some magic!"

Bianca wasn't certain that was such a good idea. But the hopeful smile on the faun's pale lips was more energetic than she'd seen since the day they'd met. She looked so cute...how could Bianca deny her?

She hadn't brought her wand that day, but she didn't need to: there were some spells that were simple and safe enough to just use her hands. Focusing and holding her breath, she held her right hand out, tingling sensation gathering at the fingertips, ending in a great pulse as a large, colorful bird appeared before her.

Elora grinned as she held out her arm; the bird gracefully fluttered its wings just so, landing delicately on her shoulder. "Amazing!" she exclaimed.

It had been a while since someone had witnessed Bianca's magic and not said "Not good enough. Do it again," or ridiculed it for not being large enough or flashy enough or...complete. Even Hunter hadn't really had much to say about it.

Inspired, Bianca grew bolder. She looked at a medium-sized rock near the shore of the brook. _Turn into a frog,_ she thought firmly as she focused. _Turn into a frog..._

This spell didn't go quite as she'd hoped. The result was a rock with a face and long, spindly legs that wriggled pathetically beneath it, unable to lift its massive, lumpy, still-a-rock back.

"Oops..." Bianca's cheeks burned. She felt awful for the poor abomination she'd just forced existence upon, but also, she'd humiliated herself in front of her new crush. Right now she wasn't sure which she was more bothered by.

"Hey, it's okay." Elora's hand was warm and solid on her shoulder, a comforting presence. "That was still pretty impressive; _I_ certainly can't do it."

The smile that slowly curled over Bianca's face was completely involuntary. Would her skills be better if she'd had an instructor like Elora, patient and encouraging? She suspected she'd never know now.

"There's...one more I want to show you..." With a wave of her fingertips, Bianca used the last of her magic. A puff of pink mist rose from her hand, swirling and curling in the light breeze, until it created the shape she wanted.

A heart. A single pink heart. Feeling bold yet again, Bianca lightly blew the mist into Elora's furry cheek, where it dissipated in a small burst of pink and red sparkles. "What, uh...what do you think?"

The startled look in the faun's eyes, the soft pink color in her cheeks that hadn't been caused by Bianca's spell, and the warm way she took Bianca's still-tingling hand between her own told her all she needed to know.


End file.
